Stranger
by XX0jessie0XX
Summary: AU: Sanji spots Zoro outside of the restaurant All Blue. Sanji brings Zoro back to his home and feed him. I suck at summaries... just some smut... Don't like, Don't read.


The rain made this day feel ten times worse. Zoro held him head in shame as he sat on the cold hard ground next outside his favorite restaurant. He always when there when he had worries or trouble or even just was wanted some good food. He couldn't go in and face the somewhat fine dining restaurant with his tattered clothes. He had gotten into a fight with his best friend, Luffy over something stupid that he couldn't even remember now. But it was big enough to be kicked out of his home over.

And of course the rain started not long after he had decided to sit down. Now, Zoro is sitting all alone in the pouring rain contemplating his next move. Should he go back to Luffy and apologize? No, Zoro hatted apologizing and Luffy probably wouldn't let him forget about it either.

"Hey. You shouldn't sit there." A scratch voice from above spoke down to him. Zoro tilted his head up to see if the man was talking to him. There was a very tall blond haired man standing above with an umbrella. He had a cigarette in the corner of his mouth and bright blue eyes that scanned his body. "You'll scare the customers away."

Zoro let out a slight laugh. "Maybe." He didn't move and didn't really plan to. Zoro was extremely stubborn and didn't give a shit about what anyone were to say about that. Maybe that's why he got kick out of his place.

He hung his head again and closed his eyes. Maybe he could get some sleep.

"That wasn't a question." Zoro felt a kick at his foot and opened his eyes. That same blond haired man stood before him not having moved an inch.

"Yah, I know." Zoro spoke up but kept his spot on the floor.

"Do you have some place to go, Marimo?" The man asked. Zoro could feel his blood boil at the sudden unwanted nickname.

"What was that, Curly eyebrows?" Zoro responded. He could see the sudden flash of anger across the man's face and held back a smile.

"Follow me." Was the only extremely unexpected reply from the man before he started to walk down the street. Zoro had nothing better to do than to follow the man. So he did.

After about a ten minuet walk, the man walked up to an apartment complex that Zoro had never seen before. He held the door open and waited for Zoro.

"I'm not going in. I don't even know you." Zoro stated.

"Just get the hell inside. Free food and booze." Zoro shot the man a look but as if he was going to refuse food….

Sanji could never tell a customer no. In all his years as cook, he had never not given anyone food when they needed it. This was the same with the weird green haired man in front of him practically inhaling his food.

"Damn, this isn't half bad!" He said in between breathing, drinking and stuffing his face. Sanji poured himself a glass of wine and chuckled at the sight before him.

"What's your name, Marimo?"

"Ids not marwmo, idwot…" He said with his mouth full. "lowo." He slurred.

"Lowo?" Sanji asked again just to make sure he heard right.

Lowo took a second to reply before practically yelling- ZORO.

"Jeez, Marimo. Calm down." Sanji said downing the rest of his wine. It would be a long night.

"Stop calling me that shitty cook." Zoro replied and sat back in his chair, looking to have enjoyed the meal.

"It seems like you liked it though, considering you ate every last crumb." Zoro's face cringed.

"It was okay. I've had better." He stated.

"Oh yah? I don't believe that. Where?" Sanji asked in disbelief.

"At the All Blue. They have the best food." He replied crossing his arms over his chest. Sajni busted out into a fit of laughter.

"Really?" He asked Zoro who held a confused look on his face.

"What's so funny?" Zoro asked.

"Nothing." Sanji replied. "Why were you sitting there in the rain? Makes no sense."

"I got kicked out of my apartment and didn't have a place to go." Zoro stated.

"What did you do?" Sanji asked afraid of the man's response. There was a knock on the door that stopped Zoro reply. His body physically stiffened at the sudden noice.

"Sanji! Open up!" There was a banding on the door and Sanji ran to it and flung it open.

"Anything for my Nami-san!" Nami was Sanji's long time best friend. They were nothing more but Nami usually only came by when she needed something- money or food.

"I'm low on cash and needed some food." She started to walk. "And some money would be great to- Oh! You have company?" She asked suddenly changing her manor. She held her chest high and flashed a smile to Zoro but Zoro didn't give her much of an acknowledge. He just shrugged and mumbled a hello.

"Nami, this is Zoro. Zoro, Nami. Sanji then walked into the kitchen and gave Nami what he had make form himself.

"Nami-san!" Sanji sang. "It's ready my love!" He went to set it down on the table but she took the plate from him.

"Thanks so much Sanji! I'll be going now." She walked out the door and Sanji followed.

"Please come back soon! You don't visit as much as I would like you too…" Sanji leaned against the door frame. She didn't reply, just waved him off and shook her ass. Sanji closed the door once again and moved to the couch next to Zoro.

"Was that your girlfriend?" Zoro asked coldly. Sanji looked at him slightly confused.

"Nope. Don't have one." Sanji stated. Zoro relaxed a little and let out a small breath. Why was Sanji so nervous all of a sudden? Suddenly, Zoro felt very close and Sanji was aware of the other man's breathing. Every time he inhaled, his chest rose. When he exhaled his heart beat was able to be heard.

"Oh." Zoro sighed out. This was the first time Zoro had felt like this. His heart was beating like crazy and he felt envious of Sanji's sudden change of attitude when Nami arrived.

Unconsciously, he felt himself leaning closer to Sanji with every time his heart leapt out of his chest. He could hear it beating ten times per second.

He looked into Sanji's eyes to see him staring at him back. They were centimeters apart. Zoro considered pulling back, this was a stranger he had never met before tonight and a man, after all. But something told him to go for it. So he did.

He pressed his lips onto Sanji who took a sharp intake of breath. He hesitated at first but soon melted into the kiss. Kissing Sanji was nothing compared to kissing a girl. Girls were always soft and gently but Sanji's lips were rough and he kissed back with the same amount of force. They stayed like this for a while but then Zoro wanted more. He pushed his tongue into Sanji's mouth in battled for dominance.

Eventually, Sanji gave in and allowed Zoro to explore his mouth. The other man's tounge invaded every area of his mouth causing a moan to escape Sanjis breath. He then became aware of his tightening pants and moaned again into Zoro's heated kiss. He forcefully grabbed Zoro's hand and dragged him up off the couch and pushed him to the nearest wall. He then attached Zoro by removing his shirt and kissing him hard while he felt his chest. Sanji hadn't felt this excited in a very long time.

Everything about Zoro was different and exciting. His heart began to be faster with each flick of Zoro's tongue on his own.

Zoro wanted to take Sanji then and there but knew that it wasn't time nor the right place yet, so he held onto the other man, grabbed his wrist and headed to the bedroom.

The way Zoro moved was like a dream. He moved with such elegancy and swiftness that it was as though Sanji was dreaming. Zoro gently placed Sanji on the bed and undid his pants. Sanji then removed his shirt and watched both in amazement the horror at the sight before. Amazing at how beautiful he was, horror for the realization that Sanji would be bottom.

He didn't have much time to thoroughly think this through before Zoro was on his again, this time with as much force and lust as Sanji was before. Sanji's worries were replaced with a lustful haze as he felt Zoro's hard on press against him. He threw his head back at the sudden contact. His pants then felt WAY too tight.

Zoro smirked at the reaction he got from Sanji. He pushed against him again, noticing how Sanji attempted to push back but cringed at the lack of contact and the restraint of his pants. Zoro undid the buttons of Sanjis pants and slowly slid them down. Sanji attempted to wiggle out of them to speed things up but epically failed.

"Please…" Sanji begged as Zoro then threw them, along with his boxers, off the rest of the way.

Without warning, Zoro grabbed himself and Sanji together as the sudden tension caused Sanji and Zoro to lose all rational thughts.

"God… Zoro…Nnnnn" Sanji panted and moaned as Zoro sped up the thrusts.

"Can I… Please… Put it… in?" Zoro almost hesitated to ask, afraid it would bring Sanji back to reality and afraid he would realize that this was wrong on many levels.

Sanji whispered a barely audible yes and that was enough for Zoro. He put three fingers in his mouth and sucked on the while slowly teasing Sanji with his right hand.

He placed on finger at his entrance and slowly slid in, awaiting Sanji's reaction. He shifted in slight discomfort at the sudden intrusion but was completely lost in what Zoro's other hand was doing. This allowed Zoro to slip in another finger while Sanji was still in a blissful state.

This time, Sanji noticed both the fingers inside him and opened his eyes. Zoro could have stared into them for a lot longer, those amazing sea blue eyes, but felt his own sexual frustration taking over. He slid in one last finger, scissoring his way in and out. Sanji's back arched as he started to tremble.

"There…" Sanji whispered as he wrapped his arms around Zoro. Zoro stayed like this for a while before Sanji spoke again. "Please, Zoro. I can't… I'm going to cum… Please…" Sanji was begging now and this was defiantly a sight that Zoro could get used to.

Zoro slipped his finger out and waited at his entrance. Sanji gave a slight nod as Zoro slowly pushed in.

It was so tight and the sounds coming out of Sanji alone were enough to make him come. Sanji shifted in much discomfort at first, but slowly felt pleasure instead of pain. Zoro tried to hold back as much as he could for Sanji to feel the least amount of pain possible.

"F-Faster, idiot…" Sanji arched his back as Zoro thrust deeper into him than before, hitting the spot that made Sanji see whiteness. Only after a few more moves, Sanji was at his limit. The best orgasm he had ever had washed over him as he grabbed onto Zoro and yelled. He normally was very quiet during sex, but today was an exception.

As Sanji tensed his body, he tightened around Zoro bring him to the edge. Zoro felt and enormous amount of please build up as he thrust one final time into Sanji. They both tried to regain their breath. Zoro slid out of Sanji and landed next to him on the bed.

"Wow…" Sanji whispered.

"Yah…" Zoro simply replied. No other word were spoken that night but it was the best night either of them had slept in a long time.

Zoro awoke to find Sanji's side of the bed completely empty.

There was no fricken way that the shitty cook would just simply leave, right? What every, It wasn't like he knew what to say to that bastard anyway. Alos, how could he face him? Not with his decency, that's how.

Zoro simply got dressed as headed out to get a breakfast/lunch at the All Blue. No matter what anyone said, they had the best food in the entire town.

Zoro made his way there and sat down at a corner booth. He would always study the menu, even though he knew it better than he knew some people.

He could see out of the corner of his eye a figure approach him.

"Can I have the special for today? Extra bacon." He closed his menu and handed it to the figure before staring up in surprise.

"Marimo… I thought you would have slept longer." The blonde hair, blue eyes, Sanji stood above him in a chef's hat and white apron. "May I?" He gestured towards the booth. Zoro gave a slight nod. He watched as Sanji slowly went to sit down and whined in slight pain as he sat.

"It was my first time with a man, you could have been gentile." He stated. Zoro tried to hid a smirk that tugged at his lips.

"Last I recall, you wanted more." Zoro stated as Sanji smiled.

"Yes, I hate to admit it, but you are right, Marimo." He sighted.

"Stop calling me that, shit cook." Zoro replied.

"Is this not your favorite place to eat?" Sanji asked. Zoro was taken aback by his words and didn't understand.

"Of course it is." Zoro stated. "I told you this yesterday.

"True, but you see, I am the head chef here so if I am a shitty cook, then the food here is no good." Sanji stated and Zoro could only smile in defeat. Sanji had won this round


End file.
